Rokutōsei no Yoru
Lời dịch Romaji= Kizu tsuita toki wa Sotto tsutsumi konde kuretara ureshii Korende tate nai toki wa Sukoshi no yuuki wo kudasai Omoi wa zutto todoka nai mama kyou mo Tsumetai machi de hitori Koko ga doko ka mo omoi dase nai Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo Modore nai basho ni suteta mono de sae Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terasu Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta Modora nai kako ni naita koto de sae Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terashite Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta Modora nai kako ni naita koto de sae Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terashite kureru Nemurenai toki wa, sotto te wo tsunaide kuretara ureshii; Yoake wa kuru yo to sasayaite itte, uso demo ii kara negai wa zutto, kanaunai mama konya, seiza no wasure satte, kiete shimmata, mou modorenai Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo Ima wa to sugite, hakanai hoshin demo, umarekawatte, yozore o kitto terasu Hoshikuzu no naka de deaeta kiseki ga, hitogomi no naka ni; natte mienai ku naru; modorenai kako ni naida yorutachi ni; Sugeru sayonara ashita wa kitto kagayateru yo ni Konna chiisa na seiza nano ni koko ni itta koto kizuiteta; Arigato (Arigato… Arigato…) Owaranai yoru ni negai wa hitotsu Hoshi no nai sora ni kagayaku hikari wo Modore nai basho ni suteta mono de sae Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terasu Hoshikuzu no naka de anata ni deaeta Itsuka no kimochi no mama aetara yokatta Modora nai kako ni naita koto de sae Umare kawatte ashita wo kitto terashite kureru |-| Anh ngữ= When I’m hurt, If you could hold me gently in your arms, I’d be really happy. When I slip and fall, and can’t get up by myself, Please share a bit of your courage with me. As my feelings remain unknown to you, I’m wandeirng in this cold town again today. I can’t even recall where this place is. On this endless night, I only have one wish. For the beam of light on the starless sky to shine on the place I can’t return to, so even the things I’ve left behind can change into light that will surely shine on tomorrow. Among the stardust, I met you. If we can meet again with our feelings unchanged, that’d be great. I can’t return to the past, but even my tears will change into light that will surely shine on tomorrow. When I can’t sleep, I’d be happy if we quietly held hands. When daybreak comes, I’ll whisper. It’s alright even if it’s a lie. The wish that will never come true. Tonight, the constellation that will be removed has disappeared, and already can’t return. On this endless night, I have one wish. That light would shine on this sky with no stars. Even the star that is too far and transient will surely light up and illuminate the night sky. The miracle that I came across in the stardust, is inside the crowd and out of sight again. The night that I cried for the past that I can’t return I’ll say good bye to it, and will surely shine on tomorrow. Though it was only a small constellation, It has been notice that it was once here. Thank you… |-| Việt ngữ= Khi trái tim này bị tổn thương, Giá như cậu có thể ôm tôi bằng đôi tay ấm áp đó, sẽ thật hạnh phúc biết bao. Khi tôi vấp ngã hay trượt té, Xin hãy trao cho tôi một chút niềm tin và hy vọng. Tôi thật không hiểu thứ cảm xúc mà tôi dành cho cậu là gì, Và hôm nay tôi lại lang thang trên con phố hiu quạnh ấy. Nơi tôi chẳng biết tên gọi là gì. Trong đêm tối vĩnh hằng, ước muốn của tôi chỉ có một. Trên nền trời không sao, bỗng hiện ra một tia sáng rực rỡ nơi tôi không thuộc về, và những thứ tôi đã bỏ lại liệu có thể khiến luồng sáng ấy tỏa ánh hào quang đến tận ngày mai. Tôi gặp cậu giữa muôn vàn vì tinh tú. Nếu tình cảm cậu dành cho tôi không hề lay chuyển, sẽ thật tuyệt biết bao. Ta không thể thay đổi quá khứ nhưng những giọt nước mắt này sẽ thay ta làm điều đó, hướng đến một ngày mai tươi sáng. Khi tôi không thể chợp mắt, Thì chỉ cần cậu nắm tôi là đủ. Khi bình minh rọi đến, Tôi sẽ huýt sáo. Dù biết rằng đó chỉ là một lời nói dối. Điều tôi mong muốn sẽ không bao giờ thành hiện thực. Đêm nay, ánh hào quang rực rỡ sẽ không còn, sẽ biến mất, và sẽ không thể trở lại lần nữa. Trong đêm tối vĩnh hằng, ước muốn của tôi chỉ có một. Rằng tia sáng đó sẽ trở về trên bầu trời nơi nó từng thuộc về. Dù cho vì sao đó ở rất xa ta và nó chỉ thoáng qua thôi nhưng làm ơn, hãy chiếu sáng khoảng đen tối trong trái tim tôi. Tôi tình cờ lạc vào giữa dải Ngân hà, trong muôn vàn vì tinh tú và lại để mất dấu nó một lần nữa. Trong đêm khuya tôi khóc vì nhung nhớ những kỷ niệm ngày xưa, những tháng ngày tôi không thể trở lại Rồi nhẹ nhàng từ biệt và hướng đến ngày mai. Dù cho đó chỉ là một chòm sao nhỏ bé, Xin hãy nhớ rằng nó đã từng ở nơi đây một lần. Chào tạm biệt và cảm ơn... Video Engsub left|335px Vietsub left|335px Thông tin bên lề *Lời Romaji và tiếng Anh của bài hát lấy từ: dramcatcher69.wordpress Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Bài hát kết thúc